This invention relates to a method and apparatus for teaching music theory. In particular, the invention facilitates teaching students about scales and modes used in music.
Music theory is often taught using a keyed instrument or textbooks. This type of instruction is not suitable for all individuals. Children, for example, often find textbook instruction to be non-stimulating and, as a result, do not retain as much information as they could through different or multiple means. While the use of a keyed instrument to teach music theory can provide both visual and auditory stimulus, a child""s short attention span results in the child losing interest. In addition, not all individuals that are interested in learning music theory are interested in keyed instruments. Individuals will learn better when provided with multisensory inputs when learning new information.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of an improved method and apparatus of teaching music theory; the provision of such a method and apparatus that employs multisensory inputs; the provision of such a method and apparatus that is entertaining and fun.
Generally, a method of teaching music theory of the present invention employs a plurality of game pieces. The game pieces correspond to notes on a music scale and are arrangeable in a manner in which each game piece is adjacent to at least one of the other game pieces. The method comprises assigning a first orientation to correspond to a whole music step and assigning a second orientation to correspond to a half music step. The first orientation constitutes a first spatial relationship between adjacent game pieces. The second orientation constitutes a second spatial relationship between adjacent game pieces. The second spatial relationship differs from the first spatial relationship. The method further comprises arranging the game pieces in a manner so that each game piece is adjacent to at least one of the other game pieces in either the first orientation or the second orientation.
In another aspect of the present invention, a kit for facilitating teaching of music theory to a user comprises a plurality of game pieces and a manual packaged with the game pieces providing instructions for using the game pieces. The game pieces have indicia corresponding to notes on a music scale. The game pieces are arrangeable in a manner in which each game piece is adjacent to at least one of the other game pieces. The manual includes instructions assigning a first orientation to correspond to a whole music step and instructions assigning a second orientation to correspond to a half music step. The first orientation constitutes a first spatial relationship between adjacent game pieces. The second orientation constitutes a second spatial relationship between adjacent game pieces and differs from the first spatial relationship. The manual includes instructions directing the user to arrange at least some of the game pieces in a manner so that each game piece of said at least some of the game pieces is adjacent at least one of the other game pieces of said at least some of the game pieces in one of the first and second orientations.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.